Ultra-Shocker
|generals = |grunts = |heroes = |monsters = Key Dopant Dog Dopant Time Dopant Lightning Dopant Umbrella Dopant Apple Dopant Zero Dopant Bean Dopant Accel Dopant Apple Dopant Asteroid Dopant Bat Dopant Beetle Dopant Bird Dopant Burst Dopant Cube Dopant Cyclone Dopant Denden Dopant Dummy Dopant Drill Dopant Eagle Dopant Eternal Dopant Fang Dopant Frenzy Dopant Frog Dopant Gene Dopant Heat Dopant Hover Dopant IceAge Dopant Joker Dopant Lightning Dopant Luna Dopant Key Dopant Laser Dopant Metal Dopant Nasca Dopant Ocean Dopant Quake Dopant Queen Dopant Rhythm Dopant Rocket Dopant Skull Dopant Spider Dopant Spike Dopant Stag Dopant Trigger Dopant Unicorn Dopant Xtreme Dopant Void Dopant Finger Dopant Gravitation Dopant Injury Dopant Crab Dopant Pyramid Dopant You Dopant Orange Dopant Jazz Dopant Ear Dopant Hell Dopant Music Dopant Eyes Dopant Zebra Dopant Queenbee Dopant Sake Dopant Book Dopant Bread Dopant Broadcast Dopant Car Dopant Computer Dopant Cycas Dopant Diamond Dopant Doctor Dopant Dracula Dopant Dragon Dopant Explosion Dopant General Dopant Ghost Dopant Giant Dopant Glasses Dopant Gold Dopant Highway Dopant House Dopant Karaoke Dopant Knight Dopant Mirror Dopant Noodle Dopant Number Dopant Octopus Dopant Pangaea Dopant Paper Dopant Pet Dopant Plant Dopant Pollution Dopant Railway Dopant Ribbon Dopant Spa Dopant Stress Dopant Stress Dopant Toadstool Dopant Tower Dopant Union Dopant Water Dopant Young Dopant Zombie Dopant Tower Dopant Bacteria Dopant Geisha Dopant Kabuki Dopant Tsuma Dopant UFO Dopant Yoga Dopant Elizabeth Dopant Tool Dopant Quetzalcoatlus Dopant Engine Dopant Prism Dopant Trial Dopant Edge Dopant |allies = |season = |image = GreatLeaderTheNext.png |coexistedwith = |prodnextteam = }} Ultra Shocker (ウルトラ-ショッカー, Urutora-Shokkā) are antagonists in the film Kamen Rider Drive: All Riders vs. Ultra-Shocker and . Membership Leader * * * * * High Ranking Commanders *Shocker **Doctor Shinigami/Ikadevil **Ambassador Hell/Garagaranda *Government of Darkness **King Dark **Apollo Geist *Delza Army **General Shadow *Gorgom **Darom **Baraom **Shadow Moon *Crisis Empire **General Jark *Gurongi **N-Gamio-Zeda *Lords **El of the Water *Orphnoch **Arch Orphnoch *Undead **Joker Undead *Worms **Gryllus Worm **Scorpio Worm *Imagin **Albinoleo Imagin **Ore Imagin *Fangire **Bat Fangire *Dopant **Terror Dopant *Greeed **Mezool **Kyoryu Greeed *Super Evolved Lifeforms Mutamits **Galaxy King *Zodiarts **Sagittarius Zodiarts *Phantoms **Phoenix *Over Lord Inves **Demushu **Lord Baron *Roidmudes **Heart Roidmude **Brain Roidmude **Medic Roidmude **Freeze Roidmude **Tornado Roidmude **Proto-Zero *Nova Shocker **Urga **Igura **Buffal Monsters *Shocker Inhumanoids **Scorpion Man **Sabotegron **Ghoster **Zanjioh **Shiomaneking **Poison Lizard Man **Jaguarman **Girizames ***Jaguarman ***Girizames ***Hiruchameleon ***Ganikomol ***Isojinjaguar ***Cheetahkatatsumuri ***Arimammoth ***Suddendath ***Garai ***Schwarian ***Ika-Jaguar Yummy ***Shocker Greeed *Geldam/Gel-Shocker Kaijin **Hiruchameleon **Ganikomol **Isojinjaguar **Cheetahkatatsumuri **Arimammoth *Destron Inhumanoids **Turtle Bazooka *Geddon **Llumu Qhimil *Cyborg Majin **Marshal Machine *Neo Shocker Inhumanoids **Gameleojin **Sai Dump **Kurageron **Jaguar Van **Armadig **Golden Jaguar *Dogma Kaijin **Koma-Thunder *Badan Inhumanoids **Yamaarashiroid **Tiger-Roid **Mogura-Roid **Kamakiroid **Bararoid *Gorgom **Bilgenia **Sai Mutant *Demon Robot **Schwarian *Neo Organism **Doras *Fog **Garai *Gurongi **Ra-Dorudo-Gu **Zu-Gooma-Gu **Zu-Zain-Da **Me-Garima-Ba **Be-Jimin-Ba **Wolf Grongi *Lords **Pantheras Luteus **Cetos Orcinus *Mirror Monsters **Buzzstinger Wasp **Sonorabuma *Orphnoch **Lobster Orphnoch **Horse Orphnoch **Tiger Orphnoch **Firefly Orphnoch **Ninetails Orphnoch **Itsuro *Undead **Tortoise Undead **Paradoxa Undead *Makamou **Kasha *Worms **Musca Worm **Culex Worm **Cammarus Worm *Imagin **Gecko Imagin **Mole Imagin **Mantis Imagin *Fangire **Lion Fangire **Crab Fangire **Pearlshell Fangire **Beetle Fangire *Dopant **Utopia Dopant **Weather Dopant **Bird Dopant **Bat Dopant **Beast Dopant **Trigger Dopant **Luna Dopant **Metal Dopant **Shocker Dopant ** *Yummy **Kamakiri Yummy **Ika-Jaguar Yummy **Pteranodon Yummy *Greeed **Shocker Greeed **Destron Greeed **Gel-Shocker Greeed **Destron Greeed **G.O.D. Greeed **Garanda Greeed **Delza Greeed **Shocker OOO **Boss **Neo Shocker Greeed *Super Evolved Lifeforms Mutamits **Suddendath **Suddendath Beta *Zodiarts **Musca Zodiarts **Libra Zodiarts **Scorpion Zodiarts **Chameleon Zodiarts **Shocker Zodiarts *Phantoms **Arachne **Gremlin *Inves **Lion Inves **Yagi Inves *Roidmudes **Roidmude 004 **Roidmude 010 **Roidmude 076 **Roidmude 078 **Roidmude 102 *Gamma **Katana Gamma **Yari Gamma **Denki Gamma **Book Gamma **Ono Gamma **Machine Gun Gamma **Onpu Gamma **Insect Gamma **Seiryuto Gamma **Planet Gamma **Knife Gamma **Gazai Gamma **Katchu Gamma **Hikoki Gamma **Da Vinci Gamma **Michelangelo Gamma **Raffaello Gamma *Amazonz **Spider Amazon 1 **Spider Amazon 2 **Bat Amazon **Dragonfly Amazon **Butterfly Amazon 1 **Butterfly Amazon 2 **Crab Amazon ** ** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** ** *** *** *** ** ** ***Crime Minister Yogoshimacritein ***Danger Cabinet-Director Chirakasonne ***Cleaning Minister Kireizky ***Pollution President Batcheed *** ** *** *** *** ** ***Great King Mons Drake of the Planet ***Dereputa of the Meteor ** ***Makuin of the Blob ***Kinggon of the Bigfoot ** ***Robogog of the 10-sai ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** *** ***Mangetsu Kibaoni ***Ariake no Kata ***Raizo Gabi ***Masakage Tsugomori ***Juza Yumihari * ** ** ** ** * **Demon King Psycho **Space Raider **Gamagon *Fushigi World Fuuma **Bitabita **Soldier Miraclers **Vario Zector Ultra-Shocker Riders 1 by tuanenam-d7k7hcc.jpg|Kamen Rider Yamikuuga C32eb7c9.jpg|Kamen Rider Black Kuuga Kr dark agito dark form by kamenrider004-d4efa54.png|Kamen Rider Dark Agito 1 by tuanenam-d7k7j0h.jpg|Kamen Rider Yamigito 260562792-origin-1437764310.jpg|Kamen Rider Black Agito Kamen rider finis agito by gokaisilver615-d7ia4ll.jpg|Kamen Rider Finis Agito 1208070034ac8145c789c7cc74.jpg|Kamen Rider G4-X I320 (1).jpg|Kamen Rider Blue G4 and Kamen Rider Black G3-X COWSFRnVAAAps13.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark G3 O0800060010327688454.jpg|Kamen Rider Ultimate G3-X CS3YQ gUcAAAx5r.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Tiger CUAvmJXUAAAFMLX.jpg|Kamen Rider Kaixa Prototype 1 by tuanenam-d7k7jve.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Faiz 695bdfc0.jpg|Kamen Rider Black Faiz Img20030424191735.jpg|Kamen Rider Yamifaiz Shadow faiz by anarchyguyver2004.jpg|Kamen Rider Shadow Faiz Spd 20100906161208 b.jpg|Kamen Rider Neo Faiz 18082011515.jpg|Kamen Rider Neo Kaixa 2d426ae3.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Blade 1 by tuanenam-d7k7kzj.jpg|Kamen Rider Black-Jack Blade 06d2571c.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Hibiki 1 by tuanenam-d7k7mas.jpg|Kamen Rider Yamihibki Black kamen rider kabuto by kabutoex.jpg|Kamen Rider Black Kabuto 20100817 1485080.jpg|Kamen Rider Neo Kabuto, Kamen Rider Neo Gattack, Kamen Rider Neo Sasword, Kamen Rider Neo TheBee and Kamen Rider Neo Drake IMG 9946.JPG|Kamen Rider Nega Den-O Wing Form Kamen rider nega zeronos by existphase-d3j1gxq.png|Kamen Rider Nega Zeronos 10119006557.jpg|Kamen Rider Nega New Den-O Kamen rider nega o by riderb0y.jpg|Kamen Rider Nega-O 63a83f52.jpg|Kamen Rider Black Kiva Kamen rider phantom kiva by kamenrider004-d4f1ugb.png|Kamen Rider Phantom Kiva Cl9IS-9UkAExmgS.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Ixa CNq2rx8UkAE9vct.jpg|Kamen Rider Black Ixa DCDandDEDInRecolorRoom..jpg|Kamen Rider Green Diend and Kamen Rider Cyan Decade 8709cc62a34017221fed5ed795900f2d.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark OOO 1 by tuanenam-d7k7re0.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Fourze Kamen rider core birth by kamenrider004-d49wcy3.png|Kamen Rider Core Birth Kamen rider birth core 1 2 by kamenrider004-d4d04bv.png|Kamen Rider Birth Core 1 by tuanenam-d7k7sun.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Wizard 11232710 449000018616153 4343742630986810389 n by dezet08-d9317au.jpg|Kamen Rider Wisewoman Kamen Rider Gold Zangetsu Shin.jpg|Kamen Rider Gold Zangetsu Shin Kamen rider dark baron by tuanenam-d7li5wb.png|Kamen Rider Dark Baron COHITpwVEAApL4x.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Mars B61TXpUCUAAE4Jn.jpg|Kamen Rider Ryugen Yomi Shin Cy FwVXUsAAgIMM.jpg|Kamen Rider Ryugen X 1 by tuanenam-d7rmfiw.png|Kamen Rider Ryugetsu Shin kurokage general by teiouja-d8uyahs.png|Kamen Rider Kurokage Shin General Cq3dxhmUsAItGk2.jpg|Kamen Rider Lupin II 13590380 1304524616241701 3217522841886746886 n.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Necrom G and Kamen Rider Dark Necrom V Ulorder sentai necromranger by 99trev-da8x34b.jpg|Kamen Rider Dark Necrom S Ultra-Shocker Rangers 2016AkaRanger.png|Neo Akarenger 2016AoRanger.png|Neo Aorenger 2016KiRanger.png|Neo Kirenger 2016MomoRanger.png|Neo Momorenger 2016MidoRanger.png|Neo Midorenger New Pink.jpg|Neo PteraRanger New Zack suit.jpg|Neo MammothRanger New Trini suit.jpg|All-New Yellow Ranger AllNewRedRangerBoomComics.jpg|Neo TyrannoRanger AllNewBlueRangerBoomComics.jpg|Neo TriceraRanger Cyred2.jpg|Cyborg GoRed Cyblue.jpg|Cyborg GoBlue Cygreen.jpg|Cyborg GoGreen Cyyellow1.jpg|Cyborg GoYellow Cypink1.jpg|Cyborg GoPink Prspd-redranger-wesfather(2).png|Neo TimeRed Prspd-pinkranger-jasonsmother.png|Neo TimePink Prspd-blueranger-tisfather.png|Neo TimeBlue Prspd-yellowranger-wesmother.png|Neo TimeYellow Prspd-greenranger-jasonsfather.png|Neo TimeGreen TR.png|Dark TimeRed TP.png|Dark TimePink TB.png|Dark TimeBlue TY.png|Dark TimeYellow TG.png|Dark TimeGreen Prspd-ared.png|Dark DekaRed Prspd-ablue.png|Dark DekaBlue Prspd-agreen.png|Dark DekaGreen Prspd-ayellow.png|Dark DekaYellow Prspd-apink.png|Dark DekaPink SPD Agent Red.png|Agent DekaRed SPD Agent Blue.png|Agent DekaBlue SPD Agent Green.png|Agent DekaGreen Bluedark.jpg|Gedou Shinken Blue Rotds dark megaforce silver key by rangeranime-d718t3r.png|Dark GokaiSilver Gokai killer.jpg|GokaiKiller Cyber Corps Black Ranger.png|Dark Red Buster DarkKyoryu-red.png|Dark Kyoryu Red Kyoryu-chaos.png|Chaosryuger Toq-0black.png|Yami No 0gou StarAkaNinger.png|Neo AkaNinger StarAoNinger.png|Neo AoNinger StarKiNinger.png|Neo KiNinger StarShiroNinger.png|Neo ShiroNinger StarMomoNinger.png|Neo MomoNinger StarMidoNinger.png|Neo MidoNinger Ultra-Shocker Metal Heroes Solbrain2.JPG|Proto SolBraver Soldiers *Shocker Combatmen *Destron Combatman *Chaps *Nova Shocker Combatant * *Zolohs *Igaroids *Batsuroids *Anaroids *Gormin *Sugormin *Dogormin Weapons 1016164n2.jpg|Gold Ouja's Advent Deck RIMG0465 20091005101900.jpg|SB-913B Gold Kaixa Driver Neoarmyshop-img600x383-1301238065x8zfar80408.jpg|SB-913B Dark Kaixa Driver 913break.jpg|SB-703B Data Driver Red Decadriver and Blue Decadriver.jpg|Red Decadriver and Blue Decadriver T02200391 0480085410875580601.jpg|Black Accel Memory $ 12.JPG|Gold Rocket Switch and Gold Launcher Switch $ 12 (1).JPG|Gold Drill Switch and Gold Radar Switch O0640048012311098378.jpg|Black Flame Dragon Wizard Ring 52669548 p0 master1200.jpg|Black Beast Ring O0640048012284413387.jpg|Gold Flame Ring Yggdrasil proto type c sengoku driver by kamen riders-d7g408w.jpg|Sengoku Driver Proto Type-C KamenRiderGaim ep 27 03 zpse66fbb3b.jpg|Sengoku Driver Proto Type-D BmMeghLCcAADjZU.jpg|Sengoku Driver Proto Type-E Dark orange and lemon energy lockseeds by cometcomics-d7k1w1c.png|Dark Orange Lockseed and Dark Lemon Energy Lockseed CVEQdw2VAAAWTxA.jpg|Nega Orange Lockseed CNVm7zwUYAA0jB8.jpg|Nega Banana Lockseed Nega donguri lockseed by marcospsychic-d7uzwyx.png|Nega Donguri Lockseed Nega matsubokkuri lockseed by marcospsychic-d7u3shs.png|Nega Matsubokkuri Lockseed BgHH2B-CYAE38up.jpg|Nega Melon Energy Lockseed CWRI0mfU4AAgNQj.jpg|Dark Matsubokkuri Lockseed and Dark Suika Lockseed CI6Jp45UMAA2qj6.jpg|Dark Peach Energy Lockseed CNQ4gTKUsAApNFQ.jpg|Psyga Lockseed CUQYVsEUYAEwg2i.jpg|Dark Kabuto Lockseed CU5EaBNUAAAFxGY.jpg|Nega Den-O Lockseed CQTlUIhU8AA9a3e.jpg|Decade Violent Emotion Lockseed Dark decade lockseed by shocksterstudios137-d7bqlnr.png|Dark Decade Lockseed CQJx3S3UEAA9jUE.jpg|Gold Drive Lockseed Kamen rider gaim gold lockseed by kamen riders-d7d06ic.png|Box of Gold Lockseeds 20150615-DSC01008 1024x1024.jpg|Gold Lockseeds 43712607 p0 master1200.jpg|Muscat Energy Lockseed and Gold Matsubokkuri Lockseed Yjyhr376-img450x600-1388902020cytxu437471.jpg|Gold Wizard Lockseed CyhesoYVIAAZdFc.jpg|White Budou Lockseed Gold genesis driver custom by kyoryugold37-d7s4jtz.jpg|Gold Genesis Driver 201503112333585f9.jpg|Blue Dragon Fruits Energy Lockseed Blue genesis driver custom by kyoryugold37-d82693m.jpg|Blue Genesis Driver Gold Ghost Eyecon and Gold Ghost Driver.jpg|Gold Ghost Eyecon and Gold Ghost Driver CWGZYj0UwAA0L5k.jpg|Silver Ghost Eyecon Gokai killer saber by mattdrake86-d5z2tfm.jpg|Gokai Killer Saber 7d13d719-s.jpg|Dark Gabutyra Zyudenchi Fc07a367-s.jpg|Dark Stegotchi Zyudenchi 5d63a891-s.jpg|Dark Dricera Zyudenchi 61851877-s.jpg|Dark Pteragordon Zyudenchi Zyudenchi Deboth 00.jpg|Dark Tobaspino Zyudenchi CAPKYOZCHI11.jpg|Dark Parasagun Zyudenchi, Dark Zakutor Zyudenchi, Dark Ankydon Zyudenchi, Dark Bunpachy Zyudenchi, Dark Plezuon Zyudenchi and Dark Bragigas Zyudenchi Category:Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Movie-exclusive Characters